


Dear Derek

by KidPhantomThief



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidPhantomThief/pseuds/KidPhantomThief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pen pals who vent at each other every week or the one where Stiles finds a new friend on the other side of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nevershootamockingbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevershootamockingbird/gifts).



Stiles looked at the address on the slip of paper in front of him, reading the words over and over in his head. He had no idea what prompted his dad to slam the paper down in front of him and demand him to send a letter to the person who lived there. Apparently the fact that Stiles didn’t leave his apartment for three days straight was proof to his dad that he needed a friend. Along with evidence that he didn’t do normal college kid things like going to parties, or making friends, or seeing people in general.

  
So maybe he was a bit abnormal, its not like he got invited to any parties anyways.

  
“But why do I have to send some stupid letter to this guy? I have no idea who he is! What if he is some strange guy who gets off on talking to younger men? I am twenty years old, not some kid who needs a friend” Stiles burst out, the silence making him too uncomfortable.

  
“I understand that this might be an unusual request, but I am not doing this to punish you. I just think it might be a good idea for you to branch out a bit and it seems like a decent thing to do.” his dad sighed, sitting back in his chair. Stiles arched an eyebrow and glanced back down at the piece of paper.

  
“Decent? Since when have I ever been decent?” Stiles sputtered and his dad seemed to nod in agreement. If Stiles were anybody else, he might have felt hurt that his own dad would agree without a moment of hesitation, but he knew it was true. Decency was not synonymous with Stiles. ”And why do I have to do it? I’m fine with what I have. Scott is my best friend, there is Isaac and Allison, and Lydia said hi to me last week. That counts. I don’t need anyone else. I don’t want to send letters to some strange guy-”

  
“Derek.”

  
“What?”

  
“The strange guy who isn’t actually as strange as you think. His name is Derek.” Stiles stared at his dad who readjusted the badge on his sheriff’s uniform with a bored expression. “I figured you should at least call him by his name if you are gonna insult him.”

  
Stiles rolled his eyes and slumped further in his seat. “Fine. I don’t need some guy named Derek to make me feel like a normal human. And this isn’t an actual address. Its a PO box. To….Camp Pendleton…..the marine base?”

  
The sheriff looked at Stiles with a more serious expression, all other emotion gone from his face. “Maybe this isn’t for you to be more normal, but for him. You might think not emerging into society for three days is okay, but try doing it after 8 months. For a soldier overseas, normalcy is a luxury.”

  
Any words Stiles was about to say died on his lips. He suddenly felt like a complete and utter asshole. At least more than he usually did. He looked up at his dad who seemed to know how he was feeling and pushed a blank piece of paper and a pen over to him. Without another word, his dad left the room and Stiles alone with his thoughts.

  
Stiles decided to write a letter that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles drove as if he was being chased, and thinking back on it, he was lucky his dad wasn’t out patrolling or he totally would have gotten a ticket. Lucky for his intensive knowledge of the deputies normal routes, Stiles made it home from work in record time. The local coffee shop, Loco Coco, (Stiles didn’t understand why it had to rhyme, or why they spelled cocoa wrong) was an easy job. Flexible hours that let Stiles relax during his summer break and all the free coffee he could want, which wasn’t a lot since it messed with his Adderall prescription. Halfway through college and not a single idea what Stiles was going to do with his life as his father liked to complain to him everyday, but at least he had a job which was more than most college students Stiles knew. Despite his dad’s incessant nagging, Stiles still couldn’t be sad, not when he was expecting a letter. He bolted from his car to the mailbox and yanked it open.

It was empty. But that was impossible, the mail should have been there today. it was Tuesday. Stiles couldn’t figure out why exactly the mail could be 4 hours late until he spotted his dad’s cruiser in the driveway. Tuesday late shifts, that’s right! His dad must have picked up the mail and with a skip in his step, Stiles sprinted inside.

“Dad, was there a-” Stiles began as he slid into the kitchen. His dad was already in uniform, on his way to work when he held up a letter. Stiles grabbed it, turning to the living room with a smirk. “Have a good night at work. No late night binge eating, don’t think I didn’t see the empty wrappers in your car!” he said ripping open the letter.

His dad leaned against the archway between the kitchen and living room, crossing his arms in an air of amusement. “Thought you stopped caring about me since you seem to have a new ward to worry about halfway across the world.”

“Don’t get jealous, oh father of mine. You are still numero uno in my book, but I like talking to him more because he actually knows the difference between Lord of the Rings and Lord of the Flies.” Stiles said, taking out the small, crumpled papers that made up the soldiers letter and settled into the couch.

His dad rolled his eyes, sliding from the wall to grab his keys. “And you didn’t want to write to him at first. Called him a strange pervert who liked to prey on younger men, remember that?”

“That was before I found out his favorite subject was history and he prefers DC to Marvel.” Stiles glared and his dad chuckled.

“Okay. I won’t be back ‘til late. Be safe,” he said in a hard tone, glaring down at Stiles exasperated expression and walked out the door.

Stiles waited until he heard the cruisers engine start and disappear down the street before he delved into Derek’s small, concise handwriting.

 

_Stiles_  
_It is the same since you asked in your last letter and the letter before that. Nights are getting colder and everybody is getting more homesick now that the holidays are near._  
_No I don’t need a hat or a blanket or any sort of “material” to keep me busy. Thank you._

 

Stiles smiled. The material he offered was more of the sexual kind and the fact that Derek couldn’t say it made inner Stiles shout with glee.

Much of the letter went on with the same lack of details. Stiles fumbled for a pen and some paper, desperate to answer as soon as possible. The front door opening and slamming stopped him from doing just that.

“Are you ready for our Halo marathon. I brought the snacks,” his best friend, Scott shouted, stomping into the living room and dumping a bag at his feet. He paused, glancing at the paper in Stiles’ hands. “Did you get a letter back from Derek?” he asked.

“Yea and I was about to answer until you so rudely interrupted.” Stiles said. A strange look flashed across Scott’s, but Stiles caught it. “What’s that look for?”

“Nothing,” Scott smirked, falling on the couch, sprawlling out and nudging his feet into Stiles’ thigh.

“What?” Stiles groaned.

“You totally like him don’t you?” Scott asked him. The other man jolted back in surprise, sputtering out denials as Scott’s face stayed neutral. “You didn’t even care who this guy was, and now all of the sudden you can’t wait to answer his letter. Last week, you wouldn’t stop talking about him. I thought Lydia was gonna pluck your eyes out. Dude, admit it, you’re in love.”

Stiles’ jaw dropped and he furiously shook his head. “No, I don’t like him….like that, I just think he is super interesting.”

Scott gave him a knowing look and Stiles slumped against the couch, eyes on the ceiling. “So I might have a small crush on him. Emphasis on the might and small. Nothing is going to happen and I am okay with that so whats the harm?”

“What's the harm? The last person you had a crush on, you obsessed over for ten years! As your best friend, I am pretty sure protecting you from yourself is like Rule #2 in the Best Friend Handbook.”

“What’s Rule #1?”

“Never let them drink alone.”

Stiles had to admit that that was a pretty important rule and had to follow it on more than one occasion in the past. Scott still had a skeptical look on his face that made Stiles internally agree with him. When Stiles was 5, he fell in love with Lydia Martin. Worst. Mistake. Ever.

“Listen to me. This isn’t like kindergarten and we aren’t kids. I know my limits. We have only been talking for like two months. I don’t even know what he looks like. We just like to vent to each other. I talk about my job and how annoying you are and he talks about his job and how annoying the heat is over there.” Stiles said shrugging. He sat back at the same time that Scott did, staring each other down.

“Does he ever talk about what he does out there?” Scott asked quietly, interrupting the silence that fell between them. Stiles felt his rigid posture loosen.

“No not really. Sometimes he mentions people he meets but nothing about he really does. I don’t really want to ask him about it,”

“ You don’t want to ask him about it?” Scott said incredulously. “You? The most curious person in the world, doesn’t want to ask him about what he does,” Scott laughed.

Stiles’ face stayed neutral. “His letters always seem sort of - I don’t know - stiff. Like he is uncomfortable and I know its not from the writing itself, but more like he is afraid to say certain things. I don’t want to make him write anything that he is uncomfortable with. Why should he have to relive those horrors when he goes through them everyday? Just so I am entertained? If he wants to talk about them, I am here, but I want it to be his choice.” Stiles said. He leaned back again, his eyes wandering around them room before finally settling back on Scott, who he had been avoiding looking at through his rant.

Scott’s mouth was wide open but he quickly snapped him shut. He seemed to be assessing his friend before finally smiling. “That’s good. That’s really caring of you Stiles, I am proud of you.” Stiles rolled his eyes as Scott’s smile widened. “Ready for some Halo?”

Stiles looked down at his paper before glancing up at Scott. “Give me 10 minutes? I just need to reply.” With a wave of Scott’s hand, Stiles scampered off to the kitchen for some privacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are pretty short, but I thought it would be better to divide it this way so I can jump through time more easily. Here is a slightly longer chapter than the first.


	3. Chapter 3

Each week couldn’t go by fast enough for Stiles. He understood that it took time for letters to be sent, and in fact, a week to send a letter and receive another one was really fast, but Stiles was never a patient kid and that followed into his adult years as well. He wished Derek had email out there because it would be so much easier to communicate with him, but deep down he really enjoyed seeing the envelope with Derek’s writing. It gave him a little insight as to who Derek is. 

Although his handwriting was a bit choppy and in permanent caps lock, his paper was in pristine condition, which was saying something since he was in 110 degree desert weather with constant wind and sand. Sometimes he would get some grains of sand when he dumped out the contents of the envelope, but Stiles thought that maybe Derek did that on purpose. 

10 months had passed since Stiles first started sending the letters and Scott was right. He was in love.

Scott wasn’t right at the moment he said it, but Stiles had to admit the truth, he was in love with Derek. Not out loud of course, and never in front of anyone, especially Scott. He was like a desperate boyfriend, waiting at the phone for his significant other to call and every 5 minutes he would send a text wondering what was up. Why weren’t they answering back? Was everything okay? Did he do something wrong?

He was only like this because Derek hadn’t replied to him in 3 weeks. It was unusual. Very unusual and Stiles was worried. What if something happened to him? He was in a constant warzone. Stiles thought he would hear if something happened to him, but soon realized that he probably would never get the information. He wasn’t family, although he knew everything about Derek’s family, from his younger years to the tragic accident that killed almost every member to his brief life in New York with his sister. Stiles feels like he is part of Derek’s life, but there is nothing to say if Derek feels the same way.

Stiles paced around his room, pausing to pick up bits of trash or paper and clean up his clothes. His constant panicked mood made him want to organize.He never got this way unless he was extremely focused on something. A mystery or a question that randomly popped into his head usually received his complete attention for days on end until he was able to solve it, but Derek made him panicky. Derek made him panicky in the worst ways. He made him sweat and shiver at the same time. He made him short of breath. Even just hearing his name, Stiles would feel light as a feather for a split second, but there was nothing he could do. There was no mystery to solve to get rid of this feeling. Only waiting.

After the first week of no answer, Stiles didn’t think much, expecting a letter within the next few days. When another week passed, Stiles started to worry, sending a follow up letter in case his first got lost. Now, he was downright panicking. 3 weeks. Since they started, they never went a few days without talking. Stiles would sometimes forget to say something and write an extra letter, prompting Derek to respond to both in succession. It made Stiles happier to receive more letters. 

Stiles did not feel happy now. He felt anxious. Nervous. Scared. He dreaded the next letter to arrive for him, expecting it not to be from Derek, but from someone else. A fellow soldier. His lieutenant. His sister. 

Stiles’ dad noticed his erratic behavior as well. Despite what Stiles thought, his father was skilled in observations and deductions. He wasn’t the sheriff for nothing. 

“I’m sure he is busy, Stiles. He is in a hectic place and doesn’t have the time to write.” his dad said one night at dinner, but even he sounded unsure. “It might also just be late. You know the mail can be late.” His dad would pat his shoulder and Stiles would take his father’s excuses in stride, but he could feel his body go tense as the recently common dreadful feeling came over him.

After a month of no answer, Stiles was losing it. Scott and his father took turns checking up on him to make sure he had eaten and had not died from starvation. Even the customers at Loco Coco had taken to ordering from the other barista, Greenberg, instead of him. Greenberg thought it was because his skills were finally getting better, but Stiles knew it was because he looked like he had put poison in everybody’s drink.

Derek had become a fixture in Stiles life and Stiles had never even seen the guy. Wake up. Go to class, Go to work. Do homework, Reply to Derek. Sleep. Repeat. Derek had screwed up his schedule and Stiles felt like he was going into redrawals.

His manager noticed his sluggish behavior and sent him home early one thursday evening. Stiles could hear him muttering about slacking college students, but Stiles didn’t care. He stumbled home expecting to be alone, dad already gone on a night shift, but instead found Scott waiting for him in his bedroom with a six pack of sprite and two large pizzas. He managed to slip his bag off his shoulder as Scott shoved a controller in his hand.

“Come on. We are playing Halo and I am going to make you feel better.” Scott said matter of fact. Stiles slid to the ground, his heart warming a bit. “Look, I don’t know how you feel, but there is nothing you can do but wait. If I have to wait with you, then I will.” Stiles leaned a bit on his best friend’s shoulder and Scott gave a little huff. They sat in silence for a bit, neither of moving. The low sounds of the t.v. washed over them, but Stiles wasn’t focused on it.

“What if something happened?”

“I don’t know. I guess something could have happened, but think about it. He has been sending you letters nonstop. Someone must have noticed and if something happened to him, they would have contacted you.” Scott tried to reassure him but Stiles didn’t believe him. “Didn’t you start this cause your dad made you?” Stiles nodded. “Well, these pen pal requests must be from a service. You can’t just find a random soldier’s service number and name online and send them a letter. They are released. And this service must know your information.” Stiles sat up a bit, looking at Scott as his friend was slowly rubbing his chin. “So I am sure that if something happened to Derek, whatever pen pal service your dad went through would let you know if something happened to him. For now, stop thinking about it.” Scott said. “I know that is basically like me telling you not to do something as you are already doing it, but I am serious, Stiles. You are only going to hurt yourself more. As someone who has worried and stressed over someone I love, I know it is hard to stop.”

Stiles rolled his head back on his bed. Both him and Scott were sitting on the ground facing the t.v. but it was long forgotten as Stiles stared at the wall. “You know that was actually a solid deduction. I am proud of you.” Stiles finally said and Scott shoved his leg. “ I hate this feeling though. Is this how it always feels?”

Scott sighed. “Yea. Sadly it won’t be the last time you feel it either, but hopefully it won’t be as bad.” They both lapsed into silence for a moment until Scott spoke up. “You know I was right, right? You totally are in love with him.”

“Shut up,” Stiles shoved Scott away and Scott laughed. 

“Come on.” Scott said, shaking his controller in Stiles’ face. “Let’s kill some shit and make you feel better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Stiles.  
> Please leave kudos and/or comments if you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

Ever since Stiles realized that something might be wrong, he had been scouring the internet for any sort of news about missing or injured soldiers. Since he wasn’t a family member, he would receive any information directly, and because he didn’t know Derek’s estranged family, he couldn’t ask them for news either. Instead he recalled his skills from high school that helped him find the most in depth information he could for essays and used them to search for Derek.

It became a part of his daily routine, much like writing to Derek was, but instead of the happiness that came with writing, he was sullen and silent when he searched. Eventually his dad had taken to shutting off the wifi to make sure he would go to sleep at night. If Stiles wasn’t dying inside like an angst ridden teacher, he might have found it funny that the last time his dad did that, he was 16 and staying up to watch porn.

While his dad was a silent supporter, Scott was the vocal one. Anytime he came over, he filled the silence with random chatter. It calmed Stiles to know that Scott didn’t think he was being ridiculous over his obsessive searching, and although he never told him, Scott seemed to understand this.

One night, 6 weeks after Derek stopped responding, Stiles went to get the mail like he had for the past year,but instead of excitedly searching for a letter, he paused in front of the mailbox, taking a deep breath. He had taken to doing this to calm himself in case whatever was there would be bad. As usual, he slowly scanned each one, hopefully looking for Derek’s small, neat handwriting but it wasn’t there. Instead, he saw a formal looking letter addressed to him from Virginia. He stared at it for a moment, wondering who he knew on the east coast, but couldn’t recall anyone. Walking inside he opened it up, finding two pieces of paper inside. One was a full length written letter, the handwriting large and loopy, but Stiles had frozen when he saw the other.

The second letter only contained six words in small handwriting that made Stiles collapse on the kitchen floor, a large sob wracking his body. Stiles’ dad stumbled into the kitchen at the sound of his breathy gasps, finding him clutching the small note against his chest. Stiles had curled into himself,leaning against the cabinets and his father silently stooped over, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ shoulders. 

“Breathe Stiles. In and out. Breathe with me,” his father said calmly, clutching his son through his panic attack. They sat there for some time before Stiles was able to calm down enough to breathe normally. “What is it?” his father asked, nodding at the note in Stiles’ hand. Wordlessly, for Stiles could barely talk through his heavy gasps, he shoved the note into his father’s hand. The sheriff read the short note, instantly understanding. 

_ Been injured _

_ Still alive _

_ I’m sorry _

Stiles’ sobs began to taper off when he remembered the letter written in large letters. It was addressed to him, but Stiles couldn’t ever remember meeting a Laura though her name did sound familiar. He read through, learning about Derek’s injury in an ambush and how he was sent to a hospital in Germany at first to receive immediate care. After 2 weeks when he was finally stable, he was transferred to a hospital in Virginia to fully recover. 

While reading the last paragraph, Stiles suddenly remembered why this Laura seemed so familiar. She was one of Derek’s sisters. He had mentioned her in a previous letter and talked about how he hadn’t seen her in years because of a family event that split them up. Derek would never tell him what happened, but Stiles had encouraged him to work it out with her. From the way she was thanking him for his service, Stiles knew that Derek took his advice. 

Stiles’ head leaned back, resting on the cabinets behind him as his dad continued to rub his back. “He’s okay,” Stiles managed to say and his dad grabbed him in a tight hug. 

Eventually his dad rose and began moving about the kitchen to fix tea for Stiles, because ‘coffee is not good for you after a panic attack’ and coffee for himself, because ‘son, I didn’t have the panic attack’. Stiles still clutched the letters in his hand, looking at Derek’s note every few minutes to make sure he wasn’t imagining it. Tears continued to drip down Stiles’ face, but he was too focused on trying to continuing breathing and not have another panic attack to wipe them away. His whole chest ached, too weak to draw entire breaths in, Stiles had to draw them in hiccup like gasps. His hands shook, continuously rubbing the letters against his chest. He pressed them tighter, trying to stop the shaking, but he still felt like his was going to fall apart like a puppet with its strings cut.

His dad softly but firmly pulled his hands away from his chest, pressing a mug of warm tea into them. It was difficult to do with the letters clutched in them, and anytime his father tried to take them away, Stiles panicked, but his father eventually just left them in his lap. Stiles sat there without taking a sip as his father slumped down next to him on the floor again. Stiles was grateful for the silence. His hiccups turned into child-like sniffle as he and his father sat shoulder to shoulder. His stea still sat untouched in his hands when stiles looked at the time.

  
8:37 pm. It had been almost 40 minutes since he had his first panic attack in years. His father watched as Stiles slowly got up and set the mug of cold tea on the counter. He grabbed a fresh piece of paper from his dad’s work files and gripping a pen, he began to reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh~ drama.  
> Please give a comment and/or kudos if you like it!


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles pulled the stuffing out of the oven with great care, making sure to place it just right on the serving table to make sure all of Thanksgiving dinner looked perfect.

He quickly slapped Scott’s hand away when he reached out to snag a bread roll. Strolling to the dining room with his head held high, and Scott stumbling behind him like a kicked puppy, he beamed at Melissa and his dad. “Dinner is officially ready.” Stiles frowned when he realized that there was supposed to be a third person. “Hey dad, where’s your friend?” he asked, quirking his eyebrow at the empty seat. “You practically begged me to let you bring one of your new deputies. Are they still coming?”

“He said he would be a bit late. Wanted to call his family first, but he said we should start without him.” Stiles scowled, but Scott and his father were too excited for food to comment. 

As they rushed to the kitchen with their plates, Melissa patted Stiles shoulder. “I feel weird starting without everyone. What if there isn’t enough food for him. I probably should have made more mashed potatoes.”

“Don’t worry Stiles,” Melissa laughed. “He insisted that we start without him. He’s heard a lot about your cooking from your father and didn’t want any of us to suffer from starvation.” she smiled. Squeezing his shoulder softly, and grabbed her plate from the table, following the other two.

Giving thanks was always a simple ordeal for the Stilinski’s and McCalls. As his father said a short prayer, Stiles gave a silent prayer of thanks for Derek,not wanting to bring any attention to it. Stiles had barely talked to him since he found out what happened, worried he would cause unneeded stress on the slowly recuperating soldier. Derek gave his word though that Stiles would be one of the first people to know when he was well enough to talk to. 

Stiles’ father finished his prayer and he and soon they were in the middle of the feast. 15 minutes in, after Scott and Stiles went for a second helping, a knock at the door interrupted them. “Go get that Stiles, it must be him,” his dad said, exchanging a smile with Melissa after Stiles got up.

Stiles grumbled but got up anyways. Couldn’t this guy wait until he finished his second helping of mashed potatoes? He opened the door, intending to welcome his dad’s friend but instead he was left frozen, arm still up to usher him in.

Stiles was expecting an older man, probably around his dad’s age, someone he played ball with or whatever his dad did in high school. He was even expecting someone his dad went through the academy with. He was not expecting a much younger man, though still older than Stiles, with his arm in a sling and half healed cuts littering his face. He looked like he lost a fight and others might cringe at his outward appearance, but Stiles knew better. He knew what the man looked like before he was ambushed in a foreign country, shot at, and almost blown up. Stiles still had the picture of the man when he signed up to be his pen pal in his nightstand.

Stiles imagined this meeting countless times in the past, usually involving an unhealthy amount of unrealistic expectations and multiple declarations of romantic feelings, but now that he was staring Derek Hale in the face, he couldn’t say a word. He could feel his eyes fill with tears but he willed himself not to cry, not because it would seem weak, but because he wanted to be able to see Derek. The other man didn’t say a word either and they stood there for a silent minute.

Stiles kept glancing from the cuts to Derek’s injured arm, grasping for something to say. Noticing his questioning glances, Derek smiled. “It’s not as bad as it looks.”

Derek’s low voice made Stiles realize that it was the first time he ever heard the other man speak. He imagined what it might sound like in the months they exchanged letters and realized that no matter what he imagined Derek would look like or sound like or how they might meet, Stiles was just glad that they could. He realized how close Derek was to dying and for some time, Stiles had actually believed it had happened. Now that he knew Derek was alive and while not fully well, he was slowly getting there, Stiles had no idea how to act or what to even say.

He realized his arm was still awkwardly up and getting a cramp so he stepped back so that Derek could step inside. He didn’t leave enough room though and Derek had to slide in, Stiles’ chest barely brushing Derek’s sling as he came in. They stood for another second in silence, just inside the doorway as Stiles searched for something to say. Derek continued to look at him with soft eyes, his mouth showing the barest hints of a smile. The sounds of talking and eating were drifting down the hallway to them, but Stiles didn’t want to join them just yet. 

“I am very glad we can finally meet. I realize that this isn’t the best circumstances to meet, but your father got a hold of my sister and invited us for thanksgiving here. My sister was happy for the invitation and with a little coercion and a lot of manipulation, she was able to convince my doctor to let me come out.” Derek said, brushing his chin. His usually clean shaven face was now filled with two weeks worth of hair as he didn’t need to shave it for duty. “It’s really good to see you and talk with you in person rather than just on paper.”

Stiles nodded and he wanted to say ‘I agree’ and something along the lines of ‘I am glad you are alive’ but instead he blurted out, “ You are not allowed to get yourself shot again.” Stiles realized how stupid he sounded, but he could also remember the panic he felt when he found out what happened. The tears that he was holding back began to slide down his cheeks.

Derek continued to look at him and if Stiles’ demand surprised him, he didn’t show it. Instead he gave a small nod. “Yes, sir.”

“You are also not allowed to get yourself blown up either.” 

“Yes, sir,” Derek whispered. Stiles gave a curt nod and wiped the tears with his sleeve.

“Good.” With that Stiles lurched away from the door, slamming it closed. Barely remembering Derek’s injured arm, he gave him a lopsided hug him, wrapping his arms carefully around Derek’s neck.

A loud bout of laughter jolted the two and Stiles jumped back awkwardly. He remembered where they were, blushing for a moment. He heard Derek’s laugh before he saw it and a moment later they were both cracking up in front of the front door.

He grabbed Derek’s free hand. “Come with me and meet the family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my work!  
> I hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy. If there is any problem, please message me.  
> Also, please give a kudos if you like!


End file.
